Robin Rules BS
by dickgraysonisasterous
Summary: Justice League meets Young Justice. This should be fun. Fem!Robin. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Finally got a new laptop charger and to all the people waiting on my stories my crazy life and the kidnapping, I will be posting tomorrow. ;p

Disclaimer: I own nothing! L

_**Ovjbjb;jfb;jfbjsbfgjsbfjsnsvnosnosbnsno nofn j oi o fof fn of ofnofijgkognoisfnosifniwgosi noifnoifnfnjfj**_

The Justice League. They members don't have partners but what happens when they are merged with a dimension where they do? This:

It was a power surge. It turned off all the power. Batman, Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Aquaman, and the other Green Lantern (Hal) all gathered in the "living room" as the Flash dubbed it. Batman's fingers started flying across the keyboard on the computer trying to turn something on but nothing happened. That is, until, a big portal opened up in the middle of the room.

"Um. Bats, what's going on?" Flash Asked

"I don't know." He replied in his normal monotone voice.

Before anything else could be said 7 kids fell out of the portal. The first kid looked like condiments. Flash's eyes widened. The next to were a boy and a girl. The girl was wearing green with a green bows and green arrows. The boy was wearing red with a red bow and red arrows. Green Arrow frowned. The next boy was huge and he was wearing a shirt with a red S on it. Superman's eyes narrowed. The boy after, had gills an tattoos. Aquaman looked like a fish outta water. Pun intended. The girl after was green. Martian Manhunter raised an eyebrow. The last person was wearing  tagged/dixie+grayson (it says hacking under the picture). Batman just stared.

_**Fdffdffffdfdfff**_

Review, PM me, I take requests, and the picture isn't mine it is by an awesome person from tumblr and I take absolutely no credit for it.


	2. Chapter 2

tagged / dixie- grayson

Take out spaces. Sorry for confusion. It is the one that says : hacking. I take no credit for it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**ROBINRULESBITCHES!ROBINRULESBITCHES!ROBINRULESBITCHES!**_

ROBIN'S POV

I woke up on the ground. A very hard ground. I was on my back. And peoples eyes were on me. I could sense it. Just like I could sense someone's hand coming towards me. Just before the hand touched me I grabbed it and flipped the person over, got up, and shoved my knee on the person's back all in one motion. I opened my eyes to see Green Arrow under me and the Justice League and Young Justice staring at me with wide eyes. Except for KF, Superboy, and Aqualad.

"Told you that was a bad idea." KF said.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! It was jut a reaction from ,my training." I said.

I got off him and he rubbed his back and glared at me. I just stared with a lank expression. His glare is nothing compared to the bat-glare. Wally, Superboy, and Aqualad walked over to me while Artemis and M'Gann talked to Black Canary and Wonder Woman.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Apparently we are in an alternate dimension where we never existed." I started in shock momentarily before I noticed the males of the alternate Justice League staring over at us.

I took a moment to process the info before I nodded and we walked over to the remaining members of the team.

"We have decided to let you all get some sleep and we will discuss all of this in the morning. And thatw as the end of that.

_**YIPPEE-KAI YAY MOTHERFUCKER!**_

Sorry it's short. Review and PM me I will update soon. I was rushing with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**Now On To The Story!**_

_Robin's POV_

The boys and the girls were separated into different sides of one hallway. Artemis and M'Gann shared a room. You could tell Artemis was thrilled. I had my own room and on the other side of the hallway Superboy and Aqualad shared a room while KF and RA (Red Arrow) shared a room. I was happy to have my own room but I wanted to be with my bros! I walked across the hallway to KF and RA's room. I could hear everyone else except them snoring. It was pretty late. Before I could even knock on the door I was pulled inside by KF.

"ROBBY!" yelled RA.

"Hey Guys! Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"Of Course!" They coursed together.

"Awesome! So before we were so rudely sucked out of our dimension I was watching so anime. I found a laptop so do you want to watch it with me?"

"Why not" said KF

_**1 Episode of Gravitation Later**_

"HOW CAN YOU WATCH THAT. IT HAS TO GUYS IN A RELATIONSHIP. IT'S GAY! I THINK I'M MENTALLY SCARED!" RA yelled. Wally nodded along as he talked.

"Well it's not that bad. Just be happy I didn't make you watch one of the other shows I watch. You would probably die." I said

"Holy Shit." KF said.

"But really. Get over it."

"Fine!" they said

I decided not to freak them out so we started watching Naruto. Wally fell asleep around the 6th episode or, more accurately, on his 9th bag of chips we found stashed in the closet. Whoever put them there is going to be angry when they come back for them. Roy was sitting on the floor under me while I was on the couch. It was about 2 in the morning already. I slid down the couch and sat next to Roy.

"Hey. Are you Okay?" he asked me.

"Uhh, yah. I just kinda miss Batman." I said

"Well, I'm sure we will get home soon. Or, at least, I hope we will." he said.

_Third Person POV- With the Justice League of the alternate dimension_

"I don't Know. It is kind of suspicious." said Green Arrow

"Yah, well we don't have any other choice but t trust them. They fell out of a portal for god's sake." Aquaman said.

"Let's check on them." Batman said.

He walked up to the monitor and pushed a button. A screen showing Artemis and M'Gann sleeping popped up. Next Superboy and Aqualad showed up on the screen also sleeping. Next came Robin's room. It was empty.

"Where did she go?" Aquaman asked.

"I don't now." said Batman.

When they pulled up Wally and Roy's room all their questions were answered. Wally was sleeping on his bed surrounded by chip bags ("OH NO, MY CHIPS!" "SHUT UP FLASH!"). On the floor was Roy with Robin laying across his chest watching Naruto. She was also half naked wearing only short shorts and a bra. Roy had on a pair of sweats. Roy had one hand on Robin's waist and the other across her stomach. They were laughing at something. Batman reached over and turned on the sound.

"Yah so I have nicknames for all of them. There's Snake Bitch, Mexican't, and Smiley Bastard. As for the heroes Superman is Smurf, Wonder Woman is Wonder slut or Whore Woman, Green Lantern (Hal) is Green Douche, and Batman is Tall, Dark, and Delicious."

"Oh nice Robin!" Roy gasped out between gasps.

"Yah. Superman always gets mad when I call him that but I just threaten to put Kryptonite dust I his coffee."

"What about Batman?" Roy asked.

"He's just happy I stopped calling him sexy in front of everyone."

The Justice league just started at the scene on the monitor in silence.


End file.
